extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Brigantia
General Information Druidist (until 680) Catholic (since 680) |culture = Briton (Celtic)|tech_group = Barbarian (until 536) Western (since 536) |government = Barbarian Tribe (until 410) Monarchy (since 410) |rank = Kingdom|development = Start: 21|capital = Pons Aelius (246)|tag = BRG}} is a Druidist Briton barbarian tribe located in the West Midlands, Yorkshire and Scottish Marches areas, Britain region, of the Western Europe subcontinent; existing at the start of the 'Pre-Roman-Parthian War' era. Present, with cores, in the year 2 the barbarians border fellow Druidist countries ( and northwest, southwest, south and southeast), waters of the Irish Sea (Celtic Sea area, North Atlantic region) and the waters of the Dogger Bank, Tyne and Firth of Fourth (North Sea area, North Atlantic region) east. will be annexed by Hellenic in 78, losing cores in 380 and 410, and will never appear on the map for the rest of the timeline. The barbarian tribe will reform into a monarchy in 410, and will change the state religion from Druidist to Catholic in 680. See also: Picts, Rome, Silures Decisions Form British Nation * Requirement(s): ** does not exist ** Is not: *** *** *** ** One of the following must be true: *** British Culture Group *** Primary Culture Welsh *** Primary Culture Anglo-Saxon *** Primary Culture Briton *** Primary Culture Pictish ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Administrative Technology at least 55 ** Is Free or a Tributary ** Is not a nomad country ** Is not at war ** Owns core province(s): Lundenwic (236), Swydd Rhydychen (237), Swydd Caer-wynt (234), Caeredin (248), and Ce (251) * Effect(s): ** Capital moves to Lundenwic (236) ** If is : *** Complete Mission(s): Levy the Troops, Conquer Scotland and War of the Roses ** If is : *** Complete Mission(s): Levy the Troops, Conquer Scotland, War of the Roses and Conquer Ireland ** Country country to ** Change country missions ** The country is removed from the HRE ** Change Government Rank to Kingdom ** Gain permanent claim on Region(s): Britain ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** If: *** Mission(s) completed: Conquer Scotland and *** Has Rule "Britannia DLC" then *** Gain permanent claim on province(s): Bahrain (396), Shetlands (1978) and Faeroerne (1979) *** Gain permanent claim on Area(s): Iceland ** If: *** Mission(s) completed: Colonize Spice Islands and *** Have "Rule Britannia" DLC then *** Gain permanent claim on Area(s): West Bengal ** Can embrace British Ideas and Traditions Form Brittany * Requirement(s): ** Is not a subject nation ** Own core province(s): Nantes (172), Mor-Bihan (171), Penn-ar-Bed (170), and Arvor (169) ** At Peace * Effect(s): ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Country changes to ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change Great Migration * Requirement(s): ** Have Barbarian Tribe government reform ** Does not have "Barbarian Migration" country modifier ** It is in the Migration Age ** Military Technology at least 15 ** Administrative Power at least 100 ** Is not a subject nation ** Is not at war ** All of the following must be true: *** Neighboring , , and/or *** No truce or alliance with any of these countries * Effect(s): ** Gain 20 Prestige ** Lose 100 Administrative Power ** Gain 'Barbarian Migration' for 9 years 9 months and 1 day *** +30.0% Morale of Armies *** +50.0% National Manpower Modifier *** +50.0% Land Force Limit Modifier *** -20.0% Land Maintenance Modifier ** If a neighbor of , , and/or then: *** Declare war on the country/countries *** During a war, all provinces occupied become annexed and cored *** After a war, all previous provinces owned pre-war are lost ** Get 8 infantry divisions Reform Government (Barbarian Tribe to Salic Monarchy) (until 410) * Requirement(s): ** Has Barbarian Tribe government reform ** Is not at war ** Administrative Technology at least 17 ** Administrative Power at least 100 ** One of the following must be true: *** Administrative Technology at least 21 *** Is in the Christian religion group *** Is in the Muslim religion group *** Is Zoroastrian *** Is Jewish * Effect(s): ** Lose 100 Administrative Power ** Lose 1 Stability ** Change to a Monarchy ** Enact Salic Monarchy government reform (locked) Technology Reform (Barbarian) (until 536) * Requirement(s): ** Technology group is Barbarian ** Is not at war ** Administrative Technology is at least 19 ** Administrative Power is at least 100 ** Government is not a tribe * Effect(s): ** Lose 100 Administrative Power ** Lose 1 Stability ** If the culture is: *** Germanic, Scandinavian, British, Gaelic, Latin, Iberian, French or Basque then *** Technology Group changes to Western *** Unit Type changes to Western ** If the culture is none of those above: *** Technology Group changes to Eastern *** Unit Type changes to Eastern Strategy From 2 to 495, if the Roman Empire, Western Roman Empire, Byzantine Empire, or Gallia is collapsing, any barbarian tribe can auto-annex some occupied provinces given if you are at war with them. This is limited, you can only annex up to 4 times your country's base tax, invade wisely. Brigantian Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** +10.0% National Manpower Modifier ** -15.0% Fort Maintenance * Ambition: ** +1.00 Yearly Legitimacy * Ideas: ** Queen Cartimandius: *** May Recruit Female Generals *** +1.00 Land Leader Maneuver ** The High People: *** +20.0% Garrison Size ** Charging Diplomacy: *** -15.0% Cost of Reducing War Exhaustion ** Decades-Long War: *** +50.0% Hostile Core-Creation Cost on us ** Fate of the Ninth Legion: *** +1.00 Attrition for Enemies ** Rebellious Discourse: *** +25.0% Rebel Support Efficiency ** Brigantian Hillforts: *** +15.0% Fort Defense Category:Countries Category:European countries Category:Celtic countries Category:Briton countries Category:Barbarian Tribes Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Western Europe countries Category:Pre-Roman-Parthian War Category:Druidist countries Category:Catholic countries Category:Barbarian (Tech) Category:Western (Tech) Category:Monarchies